Summer of love
by FullmetalThongs666
Summary: Tala,Max,Kai,Tyson,Rei,Bryan,and Johnny all go to a school in newyork.But what happens when they fall for their friends?And they all get taken to the abbey.includeing their girlfriends.KaixOc,TalaxOc,MaxOc,TysonxOc,JohnnyxOc,ReixOc,BryanxOc
1. Intro

I do not own beyblade.just Summer and any other characters that are unfermiliar.

**Chapter:1**

Summer and her friends Sama,Tia,Elana,and Chasity were at their school in Albany NewYork.They go to a kindergarden-Seinior year school.So they were walking outside to their ballpark.When they got outside they walked to their favorite spot.The fire pole was their favorite spot to hangout and seduce the boys.But that wasn't so easy though because they were all sophmores and not many jounior or seinior boys looked their ways.Summer was slideing down the fire pole when a fellow Sophmore named Max Tate walked by with some of his friends,Tyson,Rei,Kai,Bryan,Tala,and Johnny.They all stopped as she twirrled round and round down the pole.Tala said something to Bryan but summer didnt hear him.'_Pervs'_she thought to herself rolling her eyes

Sama was the next one down the pole,the bad thing though,she was wearing a fricking mini skirt!Tyson cocked an eyebrow at this and almost fell over stareing.Then Tia went down spinning like her beyblade in the dish and dropping down to touch her butt to the ground makeing Rei look in intrest.Next was Elana to get some attention.She grabbed on,wrapped her legs arround the pole and went down.Max was watching her so closely that he could have went blind if she was a television set.Chasity was he last girl to go down the pole.She blushed as she realized that Kai was watching her.As soon as she reached the ground she walked over to her friends and they made a sprint for the basketball court.

As for how Summers friends looked,here are their profiles of their looks and bladeing skills.

_Sama Hawth/Aka:Twinkle._

_Height:5"5 Eye color:Purple,Hair color:sky blue with tints of purple_

_Beyblade color:Red&White,Bit beast:Athem,Special attack:Platnum arrow._

_Tia Whitaker/Aka:Shortie_

_Height:5"4 Eye color:Orange,Hair color:Bright Red like Tala's_

_Beyblade color:Pink&Purple,Bit beast:Salem,Special attack:Ring of fire._

_Elana Siemons/Aka:Spice_

_Height:5"8 Eye color:Green,Hair color:Black_

_Beyblade color:Blue&Orange,Bit beast:Elactra,Special attack:Dagger of Hell_

_Chasity Pala/Aka:Chappy_

_Height:6''Eye color:Lilac,Hair color:Blonde_

_Beyblade color:Silver,Bitbeast:Sirubrus,Specail attack:Death fang_

_Summer Moore/Aka:Tee's_

_Height:5''7Eye color:Brown,Hair color:Pink_

_Beyblade color:Green,Bit beast:Jinxie,Special attack:Love gash_

_Samantha:SO theres the first chapter.its pretty short but my story should be pretty good._

_Tala:You have got to be kidding me._

_Samantha:you are so dead_

_Kai:This is getting interesting.Ouch!Well better go get Tala out of the head lock._


	2. Taken

**Chapter:2**

_The girls were on the ball court playing a game of ball when the boys started a gamtheir own."Hey!What do you think your doing?"Summer shouted."Playing some basketball!Its a free ball court!"Johnny snapped."OK!DONT YOU MORONS HAVE ANYTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO THAN STALK US?"Tia asked."Oh brother!You really annoy me!"Rei mumbled."What was that you said?"Summer screamed..."Dont you have enough balls to say it to my face?"Summer yell in his face."Damn!Cant you shut the hell up?"Kai said."No!I cant shut up!"Chasity spat.''well fuck you and get a life this is a public court''!kai said.''well we was here first you dog drooling pig''!summer yelled._

_''well you bitches well get over it''!rei yelled!''wait i have an ideacome over here''.rei said.they walked over to the end of the court and wispered.''ok give us some and well leave''! kai said!''whats that mean"?chasity asked.''your an idiot you nimwad"?sama said staring at chasity.''it means"...she wispered in chasitys ear.oh ew wow wait a minute!''does that mean the guy sticks his...sama stopped her!"yes yes you damn idiot !"sama screamed "ok guys get a fucking life and quit scamming our sexy bods!"summer yelled "it isnt my fault!" rei yelled "whats up tia nice basketballs!"he laughed."nice save you gay!"kai said. "why cant you come out and say it like nice boobs or jugs chasity!"kai yelled!"ok ew off the subject and thanks rei! "tia yelled."this is our court!"summer yelled! "oh great its time to go in thanks girls now we didnt get to play basketball or get our basketballs played with!"rei yelled."You sick son of a bitch!"Tia said rolling her eyes."Well c'mon.Lets go in!"The girls said.They went walking toward the entrance as the boys came up behind them and grabbed their butts."Ahhhhhhh!"Elana yelled slapping Max."Awwwwww"That hurt!"Max cried.i wish some guy would grab my butt!bryan cried!Ew they all yelled!Johnny just rolled his eye almost pukeing._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_''Well,do you think Oliver should date Bryan?"Summer asked Chasity.''They are both gay,and I think that they like eachother so maybe.''Chasity chirped._

_"Ok then its official.We play cupid."Summer got up and walked outside were she saw some boys walking toward her.She stopped in her tracks as their voices floated to her ears."Wait!Someone is infront of us in the road."Summer launched her beyblade at them and then hit someone head makeing them yelp.Summer Ran over to retrive her blade and saw Tala laying on the ground."Oh god im soo sooo sorry Tala!"Summer said."Oh,its ok ."Summer thought for a second and then kissed Tala as he forced his toung into her mouth makeing her eyes widen.Finally theyparted gasping for air as Kai looked at them in shock."Oh my fuck!""Just then Sama pulled up and got out.She saw Tyson and ran over."Hey Ty!"Sama screamed."Uh hi sama...i thought you hated me?"Tyson said in a confused tone."Oh uh i...i do!You Queer!"SAma lashed out at tyson.Then without warning Sama grabbed tyson arround the neck and kissed him on the lips for a long time.Summer and the boys just sat there tapping their feet waiting for them to finish.When they did,all of the girls were there,Tia,Elana,Chasity and summer of course.Just then they heard someone behind them._


	3. Captured

**Chapter:3**

_They turned arround and Tala,Kai,and Bryan all growled.It was Boris,Boris Balvolk.The 'owner'Of Balvolk abby in Russia.Two seconds later they all heard Gunshots.Boris laughed as gaurd grabbed them and threw them all into a black van."Nooooo!"Summer scremed kicking the gaurd holding her.The boys were putting up a fight but were getting beaten because the gaurds had knifes."Ssssstttttttttttooooooooppppppppppp!"Tia yelled as someone kicked Rei in the abnomanen knocking him on his back.The gaurd picked him up throwing him in the van.Tia hugged Rei beurring her face in his chest crying.Summer looked away holding back her tears.Finally all of the boys were in the van.Tala had a bruise on this stomach and a busted lip.Summer kissed it and got blood all over her lips.Kai had a cut on his shoulder and a sprandg wrist.Tyson was passed out.Bryan was panting on and on and on...uh i think he might have got raped for asking ut a gaurd.And Max had been beat half to death.Elana was holding him in her lap.Summer was looking at tala's woundsalso she was holding his hads but you cant see that.Sama was looking at tyson crying.Chasity was arguing with Kai trying to get him to calm down.But there was another girl in the van.She was tall with medium length blond hair in a ponytail,blue eyes,and a skinny build.She was talking to Bryan asking if he was alright.She turned her head to see Summer looking at her."My names Dihidra."She said half smileing.Summer nodded and went back to concentrateing on Tala's bruises.They got to an airport and borded a plain._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Later,when everyone else asleep Tala and Summer were awake."So,Summer.I have to break something to you."Tala whispered."What?"Summer asked."The...the gaurds...um i mean...the uh...hmmmmm,the gaurds killed everyones parents.''Tala spilled."What?My mo...my mom?Dad...no no...not my little baby brother?"Summer mannages to say between silent sobbs."No,not the baby...they took him too."Tala softly spoke.Summer softly cryed as Tala held her close to him brushing her hair away from her face with his hand._

_About an hour later Sama woke up.She looked at summer who was laying her head in Tala's lap.Looking arround she saw tyson wakeing up."Tyson?Are you awake?"she whispered."Huh?Whats going on?"He said."You were passed out."Sama whispered before kissing him on the center of the neck and suckin on it."well now im awake!"Tyson mumbled.Chasity woke up,saw them,and,watched through slit eyes pretending she was asleep.Every now and then she giggled to herself._

_Early th next mornig they all woke up in beds.Summer sat up rubbing her eyes.She saw Tala and ran over to his bed."Tal,wake up please."She said as she kissed him on the lips."Huh?"He said as he woke up.Summer smiled as he opend his hot blue eyes."What the hell?Damn it NO!They cant bring you here!"Tala said growling."Tala were are we?"Summer asked."Were at the balvolk abby in Russia."Tala answered.Summer looked at tala and frowned."Damn i swear ill kill That guy who brought us here!"Saummer said."Uh i think that you mean Boris."Tala answered her.Sama and Tyson were in another room by themselfs.Lets just say the bed was moveing and she was uh ok she was haveing an orgasim.Chasity and Kai were in the same roomand in the same bed.Chasity was laying her head on kais chest with her arms wrapped arround him.Kai opened his eyes seeing her oll over him like that._

_**KAI'S POV**_

_Wow,shes so beautiful.Oh god shes on top of me...hehe,just what ive always wanted.Maybe if i fucked her...nah...i dont want to put her into pain.I love the way she looks at me when we argue.Wait!Were in the abbey!No!She cant be here!Boris WILL hurt her._

_ill kill him if he does._

_**END POV**_

_Elana was in a room with Max.She woke up looking arround.She saw Max andwalked over to him."huh?"He asked when he felt someone grab his waist.Elana turned Max around and kissed him.They continued forever.Lord!Idiots.heheheheBryanWinter i know that you like him so Dihidra is your charater!and Dihidra were in the same room and in the same bed.Bryan explained that he was Bi sexual but Dihidra had changed that.: )Rei and Tia were in the same room makeing out as Tia stred at Rei's uh...eyes but any way...Johnny was in a room with a girl he didnt know.But she was pretty.She had long blue hair,and looked like and angel the way she was sleeping.Johnny smiled and stared at her face..._

_Well thats chapter three.And i apolagise about chapter 2._

_Tala:Someone likes me?_

_Summer:It the story and according to Samantha im suppose to like you!_

_Tala:OhsighsI thought you liked me._

_Summer:Well,actualy i knda do but..._

_Tala:Kisses Summer passionately_

_SAmantha:Woah i need to keep these two in seperate rooms.hey!_

_Tala/Summer:What?_

_Samatha:Stop you morons!_

_Tala:Ihate you_

_Summer:I better get samantha away from tala before she kills him.Bye!_


	4. Wake up

**Chapter:4**

_Johnny realized that she was wakeing up so he acted like he just woke up.She rolled over to face johnny."Hi."She said in a sleepy voice."Are you one of the new kids?"_

_"Uh,I guess."He siad haveing no clue were he was."Oh.welcome."She said sitting upright."Thanks."Johnny answered."Oh,im Sabrina And your name is?""Uh...im Johnny."_

_"Well we better be getting up."She chirped..Johnny groaned and got up._

_In Summer and Tala's room..._

_"Summer we better be getting ready because if we're late we get taken to the dungions."Tala thought back to the last time he was at this abbey.It sent chills down his spine.He snapped out of it when Summer waved a hand in front of his face."What?"He asked."Well you said it your self that we better get ready."Summer shot back at him."Ok then i guess i got that thruogh your thick head."Tala sarcasticly said rolling his eyes.They got off of the bed and tala walked to a door.It was the bathroom..._

_In Tyson and Sama's room..._

_"Well we better wake up."Tyson joked."Well ive been awake for a while." Sama said still panting."Uh,right.Me too.Well i guess we should get ready for what ever we have to do."Tyson said."Ok.Uh wait were is everone else?"Sama asked him confused."I dont know."Tyson replied.They got out of bed and walked arround trying to figure out were they were..._

_In Kai and Chasity's room..._

_Chasity was stirring as Kai was watching her toss and turn.She bolted upright in her bed when she felt him touch her shoulder."Ahhhhhhhhhhhh."She scremed."Stop screaming!Your acting like an idiot!"Kai said to her."Were..The HELL...are WE!"Chasity choked.Kai sighed and said,"Were at the Balvolk abbey.In Russia."_

_Chasity widened her eyes."Is this the place we heard you guys talking about?"She **Tried** to say calmly but actually screamed."Obviously."Kai answered coldly."Well,I have a question to ask you!"Chasity blurted before she could stop herself."What?"Kai spluttered."What the FUCK is your problem?You always act like such an asshole arround everyone!"she hissed."Well if you werent so obsessed with me you wouldnt have noticed that!"Kai yelled.Chasity got up and walked arround."If we plan on getting out we need to use our minds."Chasity said..._

_In Max and Elana's room..._

_Max and Elana parted gasping for air."Wow!"Elana whispered."What?"Max questioned."Nuttin."Elana responded.She walked arround looking for a bathroom untill she found one.She opened the door and saw a shower,sink,toilit,and a closet.Elana walked in and shut the door behind her.SHe walked over to the closet and opened it.Inside there were about 10 outfits.5 boys attire and 5 girlsSHe pulled out a girls shirt.It was a long-sleeved white shirt with laces up the front,a 21 on the right side of the chest,and on the back it said 'Property of V-Bolt.'..._

_In Bryan and Dihidra's room..._

_Dihidra got out of the bed and sat on a stool looking arround."Hmmmm,what do you think were here for?"Dihidra interrogated Bryan."Well,im not exactly sure but i think it has something to do with Beybladeing."Bryan answered."Really?You beyblade?"She bubbled."Yeh.My bitbeast is Falborg...Whats yours?" "Coliah."She groaned as she sat up and walked arround looking for a way out..._

_In Rei and Tia's room..._

_By this time Tia was sitting in Rei's lap with her arms arround his neck,kissing.She was rolling her eyes because they had been kissing for so long."um Rei..Rei!"what?"listen all we do is kiss and i want to do more often!"she yelled."wel lets do something else!"_

_(the lay on the bed and start to take there clothes off!)"rei i love you!"she said short of breath."Uh I love you too Tia."Rei moaned.They lay there for a while and then got up.Tia acted a little sore from erlier.She could tell that rei was angry...very angry.But who wouldnt be if they were stuck somewere they had no clue were,bt somewere.Tia opened a door and found a bathroom.She decided to take a shower.When she got out and dried off,she looked into the closet and found some clothes.She put on a blue spagettigh strap shirt and some blue jean shorts..._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Later that morning..._

_Kai and Tala walked out of their rooms,the girls following close behind.Tyson,Sama,Rei,Tia,Johnny,Sabrina,Max,Elana,Bryan,and Dihidra all walked out of their rooms.And followed them down stairs.At the bottom of the stairs they were greeted by Boris and some gaurds."I see you boys remembered your sceduals."Boris cruley said."Ofcourse.How could we forget this hell hole!"Kai spat angerly.Boris trned arround and started walking away."Come,it is time to train...you are weak."They followed him at a steady pace.Tyson was makeing wierd faces at him.One of the gaurds hit his back hard with a rolled up whip,"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"..."Tyson shut UP!"Kai yelled.They came to a big door and walked in.They had to practice their launches,they had to battle other people,and they had to get new beyblades.They kept their bit chips ofcourse._

_At the end of the day they all went to their rooms exahusted.Well,all except Kai.Boris had took him to his office after dinner."Kai,I always knew that you would come back to the abbey."Boris babbled in russian."I had no choice!You kidnapped me and all of my friends!"Kai shot back also in russian.By the way their entire conversatin is in russian.Boris walked to his desk and got something out.Kai sat there waiting to see what he was doin.He walked back to kai and held out..._

_Samantha:Cliffhanger! you have to wait till next chapter to find out...oh geeze Tyson!Get off Sama!_

_Tala:This is so wrong...pleese review or she'll murder me!_


	5. It's Black Again!

_**Chapter:5**_

_...Black Dranzer.Boris smrked,"I'm sure you remember Black Dranzer?" "Ofcourse I do.But I said I would never use it again!"Kai argued."Kai,with the power that you posses in skill,you could dominate all.Besides, you dont want anything bad to happen to your friends."Boris thretened."You wouldn't."Kai shot back."Bring her in!"Boris shouted.The door swung opened to revile a gaurd holding a kicking and scratching Chasity.Kai stood up,"Put her down!"The gaurd let go of her,she turned arround and sent a kick into his...area,letting out a loud keaih.Boris turned back to Kai,"Do you want her to always get punished for your actions?If not,take black dranzer.""Kai,dont take it,I'll be fine!"Chasity protested."Boris,you cant do that!I should take the responsibility for **my** actions,and her for **hers**!"Kai forcefully yelled.Boris held out black dranzer.Kai looked from it to Chasity.Eventually kai took the blade from boris and walked out,grabbing Chasity by the arm as he did so._

_"Kai!Why did you Take back black dranzer?"Chasity growled angerly."Because,It was let him hurt you,or not let him hurt you."Kai answered.Chasity stopped and turned to face him."Kai,I would rather get hurt than for you to get hurt."Kai closed his eyes trying to concentrate.Then he opend them,glairing at Chasity."If you were in my position,you would make the same choice."Chasity lowered her head and walked away._

_Kai chased after her and finally caught up with her arround a corner.In that hall,it was dark and quiet,the creepy quiet like in a horror movie.Chasity looked arroud,sure this was the hall that they were staying in.She saw a door open to her left.Chasity could make out a tall figure in the door way.Spikey hair,baggy pants,hmmmm maybe it was Kai...no he was behind her or as far as she knew.The light from the room let enough light to see were you were going though so she turned arround to see kai.She began to panic.Chasity walked forward,so did the person in the door.They walked untill she could see that it was Rei."Woah!I can barely see,even being neko-jin"Rei whispered."I cant see period!"Chasity laughed.Kai walked over behind chasity and hugged her tightly.They walked to their room...kinda because when they opened the door it was Tyson and Samas room,all I can say is ewwww.Chasity and Kai shut the door,looking like they were gonna puke."Thats more of Tyson than I ever wanted to see."Chasity choked.Kai nodded as he opened their door.They walked inside and sat down on the bed._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Tala was laying on his bed stareing at the cieling.Summer was in the bathroom takeing a shower.Tala was thinking about all of their other friends back in New York.He rolled over and looked at his beyblade.A few minutes later the bathroom door opened and Summer walked out."Damn!That waters cold."Summer mummbled."It always has been babe,but with you here,I'll need it."Tala laughed.Summer laughed and sat down on Talas bed next to him."Well as long as i never gaet pregnate till I'm married,I'll be ok."Summer murmered."You'll know if your pregnate cause you take a test every week.Besides,I'll use a condom ...I wont do that to you."Tala said.Summer layed her head down next to Tala's."Love ya Tal."Summer bubbled."Love ya too babe."Tala answered.Tala kissed Summer and they both fell asleep._

_The next morning at five Tala got up and also woke up Summer.He walked into the bathroom and took a shower.When he walked out Summer was waiting for him to come out.She walked into the bathroom,opened the closet door,and got dressed.She walked out and they left._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Rei and Tia were practiceing their launches when they saw a flash of light.They looked over to see Kai battleing against some boy,he was useing black dranzer.Tia looked confused between Rei and the bitbeast wondering why Kai was useing black dranzer."Rei,why is Kai useing black dranzer again?"Tia questioned."I'm not sure,but he doesnt look happy about it."Rei answered.Chasity was standing next to a pressing bench glareing at Kai with the same cold stare that he always used.She got on the bench and began lifting the weight.Elana and Max were watching from near by stair climbers.Elana looked scared and Max looked shocked.Summer and Sama were sparing but had stopped to look at the bitbeast.Summer dropped her mouth open and was stareing at it.Sama was grasping the collar of Tyson's shirt and she was also stareing.Tala had walked up behind Kai to watch what he was doin.Kai knocked the opponent's blade out of the dish.Summer looked at Sama and fell over._

_Tala rushed over to her and held her in his arms."Hey!Summer!Wake up!"Tala whined.Summer fluttered her eyes open."What happened?"Summer asked."You passed out,now get up before a gaurd see's you."Tala answered.But it was too late,a gaurd was alredy makeing his way over to them.He grabbed her by the arms."Let me go you mother fucking fruit loop!"She screamed as she kicked and elbowed."You are to see Boris in his office."He said as he carried her away.When they got there Boris was sitting at his desk writeing on a piece of paper."Ah,Ms.Moore.What are you here for?"He taunted."She was weak."The gaurd answered."Hmmm,leave her here."Boris said.The gaurd put Summer down and left the room."So Summer,do ypu know your fate?Or did Tala not remember that?"Boris asked.Summer shook her head no."What a pitty."Boris drew back his hand and slapped her hard across her face.Summer raised her hand like she was going to slap him back but instead kicked out at his legs hard.He fell to the groung with a loud painful thud.She began to run as fast as she could away from the room were Boris was.She turned a corner and saw two gaurds she ran past them and into the training room."Tal!"She yelled.She ran up to him and explained why she was running."Oh shit!"Tala responded.'I want to die!'Summer thought.Elana and Max ran over to them,"Whats wrong?"Elana asked."I knocked Boris out."Summer answered."Holy crappie!"Elana shreiked."I know."Summer groaned.She lowered her head sadly."Its gonna be ok."Max conforted."No!Its not!"Summer argued."He'll kill me!"Summer screamed..._

_Samantha:Well,thats chapter 2._

_Rei:Yeah,and it sucks!_

_Samantha:Go to hell Rei!'_

_Rei:Why dont you?_

_Samantha:Cause im an angel._

_Rei:Thats a lie._

_Samantha:Lunges at Rei._

_Kai:Woah!Please Review_

_(Rei and samantha stop fighting to stare at him.)_

_Kai:What?_

_Well I guess miricals do happen!Like Kai said''Please review"(?)_


	6. Big surprise

...Not that he wouldnt hurt her but Max was still trying to comfort her."Summer,turn around."Sama squeaked.Summer did so and saw Boris walking her way.She turn and began to run.She went through a door at the back of the room and came to a hault when she realised she was outside.She could run and be free!but no,She couldnt do that to her friends,so she went arround to the side and climbed into a window.When she was in,she went out of the door and into the hallways of the went to her room that was shared by Tala and stood inside the door.Five minutes later the door swung open reveleing two abbey gaurds.She held out her arms , they grabbed her,and draged her to Boris' office.

When she got there Boris was waiting for her.But so was a boy with short brown hair,big blue eyes,and he was kinda tall.He walked to a corner with a sad smile on his face.Summer wondered why he was so sad but she didnt bother looking his way.The gaurds were dismissed leaving Summer,Boris,and the mystery boy.He stood and walked to her with an evil smile uppon his face.The boy emerged from the shadowy corner of the room and looked at her like he was sorry about what was happening.Boris took her face in his hands and kissed her lips.Summer closed her mouth to keep herself from throwing up.Tears streamed dow her pale white face as he moved away from her.She began to gag and spit.The mystery boy walked over to her and picked her up off of the ground."Hey!Put me down!"Summer yelled."Its ok," he whispered."Just keep telling me to put you down."Summer did as she was told untill she had gotten to her room.The boy put her down and turned to the bathroom."Wait!Whats your name?"Summer exclaimed.He turned to look at her."My names Valix."He answered."What would you name be?"Valix asked."Summer Moore."She said.He nodded and walked to the bathroom and shut the door.Summer sat there wipeing her mouth trying to wipe away all of the dirty sin Boris had gave her.The bathroom door opened and she stopped.Valix looked at her with an odd smile."What?"Summer asked."It was just funny thats all."He answered."You would think its funny if someone over twice your age kissed you?"Summer asked."No,I guess not.Sorry."He said."So,how do I know I can trust you?"She interrogated."Well,have I done anything bad so far?"Valix questioned."Nope."Summer answered.Later on Valix left her there and Tala came in.They both went to bed.

The next day the girls all had to have pregnantcy tests.

"Summer Moore,Elana Siemons,Samaton Hawth,Chasity Pala,Tia WhitakerSabrina Drixxile,Dehidra Zalixon, Kathrine Dominic,Victory Justice,and Xeon Veitlais all report to the female's examination office."Summer looked at all of the girls in a single file line and decided to follow.The rest of the girls followed suit.when they entered something that looked like a nurse's office,they were each given a small box containing a pregnantcy test.They all took their tests but..."Ahhhhhhhhhh!"Sama Sama Screamed."Whats wrong?"Tia Asked."We have a BIG problame!"She yelled.Summer,Elana,Sabrina,and Dehidra ran over and formed a circle arround them."What?"Summer screamed."I...I..."Sama stuttered."You what?"Chasity asked."I'm...p...p...i'm,preg...I'M PREGNATE!"Sama sobbed.Summers eyes widened,Elana fell over,Sabrina's moth dropped open,Dehidra choked on the Vault(TM) she was drinking,and Chasity fainted.

They all walked back to the training room in silence.When they got there Sama was still crying,and Tyson came over to see what was wrong.."Oh,no."Tala mumbled."What?"Kai asked."It's that one day."He answered."Oh god."Kai said.."Whats wrong Sama?"Tyson asked his girlfriend."I...I cant tell you."Sama Cried.Tala stood behind stood behind Tyson and shook his head.'Dear god!Doesn't he get it?Pregnantcy test day you moron!Shes fucking pregnate!'Tala mentally screamed."Tyson come here!"Kai yelled.Tyson walked over to Kai,Kai whispered that Sama must be pregnate,and Tyson flipped his lid."Oh SHIT,OH SHIT!NO NO NO NO!IM A MORON!"tyson yelled."Im sorry Sama."He said."Its ok,i'm the idiot who...uh,never mind."Sama answered...

I'm so sorry the chapter was so short but i need to save some ideas for the next ones.

Please reveiw.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter#7 _**

Battle,Win,Fall

They all laughed at Sama's remark.Well,everyone except Tyson who was still in a kinda state of shock."Look,its ok man.Dont worry."Bryan comforted.Tyson scooted away from him.Bryan frowned and walked away.Dehidra saw him and walked over to see what was up."Hey,whats up Bryan?"She asked."Nothing."He said coldly."Please tell me whats wrong."She argued."I said noth..."Dehidra kissed him."Well I just forgot why I was upset."Bryan said.Summer had been watching them kiss.It was kinda funny cause Bryan looked like he was gonna pass out."Hey,Sama.Look at that."Summer said pointing to Bryan and Dehidra."How cute!Bryan really is straight!"She remarked."Duh...I dont think your lover boy over there belives it though."Summer half whispered."Oh and Sama.If you need anything just tell me.I ment were all like the 14 stuges."Sama smiled at her, then walked over to Tyson and hugged him."So,you still think Bryans gay dont you?"Sama assked.''Uh,no not after that."Tyson said pointing at Dehidra and Bryan kissing.Sama shook her head and kissed him."Sometimes I wonder about you Tyson.But I still love you to death."She said kissing him on the cheek before getting up and talking to Tia.

"Kai,Whats up with you?"Chasity asked."Well,Nothing really.I knew that she would end up knocked up.Im just acting shocked."Kai whispered."Oh.Well I kinda guessed she would one day but not today."Chasity whispered back.Kai looked at her and then kissed her cheek.Chasity blinked confused.Then kissed him back on the lips."Ok Summer whats up with that?" Tala asked directing his head to Kai and Chasity."Everyone knew they liked eachother."Summer answered. "Yea, everyone but me."Tala answered. Summer blushed and walked away to continue training.

Valix had just finished beybattleing someone and was waiting for another opponet.''Hey,Wanna battle?"Summer asked holing up her blade."Sure.But im not going easy on you.''He answered."Im not looking for you to."She shot back.They both attached their beyblades to their launchers,"3,2,1,LET IT RIP!"They both yelled.Summer began circleing Valix's blade causeing his to wobble a little."Knight!Icy sword attack!"Valix yelled."Jinxie defense."Summer screamed."Woah!Look,Summer's battleing."Sama yelled.Everyone went over to were the battle was takeing place.Summer was bashing Valix's blade."Go Jinxie!"Summer yelled as a blue fox appeared out of the bitchip."flame fangs!"She yelled."Knight go!"Valix screamed as a white wolf emerged from his bitchip."Death dagger!"He yelled.the blades colided and when the smoke cleared Jinxie was left standing."Oh yea.uh huh,I rule,go me,uh huh!"Summer sang as she danced arround waveing her hands in the air.she fell off of the platform she was on and into Tala's arms."Woah.Tala dont drop her."Johnny said.Tala smirked and put Summer down on the ground."Well if I did drop her,I would be able to think of her just the same with head injuries."Tala said.Johnny gave him a funny look and started talking to Sabrina.

When training was over everyone went to their rooms.Summer looked at their clock.It was 17:20."What time is it Babe?"Tala asked her."5:20"She answered.Tala walked over to her and hugged her."Uh Tala.Wht did I do for you to hug me?"Summer asked."I dont need an reason to hug you."Summer blushed."So,do I need a reason to do this?"She asked before getting out of the hug and kissing him.He widened his eyes to look at her.She was blushing big time.When they parted,he asked her,"Were you blushing because you were embarassed,or were you just hot?"Summer shook her head,"Neither,I was just a little modest that you dont need a reason to hug me so,im not embarassed,and were in Russia hun so...why...would I be hot?" "Maybe its because you want me so bad that it started to get hot in here."He laughed while rolling arroung on the bed.

Summer's P.O.V

Well apparently he thinks thats funny uh either that or he has major mental probs'.Che' I really hope its the first one...but,sadly I think its the second one.hehe.I think he is soooooo sweet,and I love him soooooooo much.sighI...want to tell him.Like Sama told Tyson...uh not by getting knocked up though.Speaking,uh I mean thinking of Sama,wonder if shes haveing any probs'..

End P.O.V

Tia and Rei were in their room talking about their beyblades."Well I guess salem's ring of fire attack is pretty powerful but Drigger's Tiger claw..."Tia was cut off by Rei kissing her.She looked at rei as he was kissing her.she thought he was really adorable.Whent they parted she started to talk again but rei put his finger over her mouth to shush her,"mmmmmmm,you dont wanna talk again or you'll get spanked for being a bad girl."Tia got this innocent look on her face and then said"Maybe thats what I want."trust me...the bed in their room is a very **dirty **bed.ah geeze"Rei,I think you listened to what I said last time."Tia panted."A...and what would that be?"He asked."Well,I said I wanted to do more than make out."Rei laughed and held her above his form,"I love you Tia."Tia giggled,"I love you too Rei."Rei and Tia continued for a long time with...what they were doing and then they sat there talking to each other.Tia had a throbbing headache.She felt like her heart had traded places with her brain."Im going to bed Rei."Tia whispered."Why?Is something wrong?"Rei interrogated."Nothiing big.Just a headache.I'll be fine."She convinced him."Ok.Good night."Rei responded."Goodnight Rei."She yawned before going to bed.

Samantha:Well,there ya go.Chapter #7

Bryan:why did you make everyone think im gay!

Samantha:Sorry its just in the story

Tyson:Yea its in the story plot

Bryan:Oh sure you said I was gay!

Tyson:No!ITS IN THE STORY!

Sama:Yea but this aint just in the story!Look at me!Im pregnate.!

Kai:Once again,please review.

Samantha:Uh Kai...'

Kai:What?  
Samantha:Are you ok?

Kai:Im fine thers nothing wrong...why would something be wrong?

Samantha:No reason...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter#8**

Tyson and Sama were talking about options about baby names,"How about Chase,or Skye?"Sama asked."I wanna name my kid Trevor,or if its a girl Mallory."Tyson argued.Sama shrugged her shoulders,"I like the name Trevor.It sounds cute.I also like the name Dominic." "Hmmmm,I guess its an ok name."Tyson concluded."Holy crap!"Sama yelled as she ran to the bathroom and threwup.She sat there for a while next to the toilet.Tyson held back her hair everytime she had to puke again.She felt so sick but there was nothing they could do about morning sickness.When she felt better she brushed her teeth and went to bed.

Chasity was waiting for Kai to get out of the shower.She had been for 20 min. now!He could get on her last nerves sometimes.She was up later than usual tonight.She was always in bed by 12 atleast.Kai came out of the bathroom and Chasity's mouth dropped open."What?"Kai asked."Your even hotter without the paint!"She screamed.He smirked and lay down in his bed.Chasity got up and went into the bathroom.She showered then went into the bedroom.Kai appeared to be asleep.She had on her pants that she had been given by the abbey so she sat on the window with her legs flung out.She felt so lonely so she began to sing,"Eyes are feeling heavy,but they never seem to close.The fan blades on the cieling spin,but the air is never cold.Even though your next to me,I still feel so alone.I just cant give you anything for you to call your own.And I can feel you breahing and its keepin me awake.Can you feel it beatin my hearts sinkin like a weight."She stopped and took a deep breath and hopped back on to her bed.Kai rolled over to face her."You sing awsome." "What?You...you heard me sing?"Chasity studdered."Yea.Hmp,you thought I was asleep didnt you?"Kai laughed.Chasity blushed and got under the covers.In about 10 minutes she was asleep.

A month later they were called into Boris' office."As I unerstand Kai.This morning you and your cousin Sama have come into a large sum of money from the death of your grandfather Voltaire,and the death of Ms.Hawth's...parents."Boris snorted.Sama's eyes closed and she shook her head with a frown on her face."However,we have been ordered relise you and your choice of 30 others."Hmmmmm,give us a solid 12 hours to go find people to be relised with us and we wont sew you when we get out."Sama offered."Very well.You are dismissed."Boris countered.They walked out in a single file line."Well,I already know 12 people were takeing with us."Sama laughed.

Everyone looked for people to take with them.they chose the remainder of girls so they woldnt feel wierd being arround all boys.Summer autamaticly chose Valix.Sabrina chose her friend Brooklyn.So this is the list so far:

Kathrine

Victory

Xeon

Valix

Brooklyn

Kai went to look for Ian and spencer.He hadn't had any luck yet but he knew were they were.He walked down a hallway and opened a door.When he did a short boy with purple hair,and a tall one with blonde hair turned arround."Kai?What do you want?"Ian spat."Well,im here to get you guys out of this hell hole."Kai ashured."We dont need your help getting out."Spencer answered,"But we'll take your offer."He continued.Kai turned to walk away,"Are you comeing or not?"Spencer and Ian nodded and followed him.Elana and Max were walking arround wen they heard someone yell."AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"They ran in the direction of the to find out,it was a little boy arround 5 years old being bullied by a boy who looked about 10.Max picked him up and carried him away from the boy."Thanks Mister."He cried."Anytime..hey do you have a brother or a friend you would take with you if you could get out of here?"Max asked."I have a best friend.His name is Kaygen."The little boy said."Hey,whats your name?"Max interrogated."Nicky Darell."He answered.Nicky showed Max and Elana to Kaygens room and they got him to come with them.Now this is the list:

Kathrine

Victory

Xeon

Valix

Brooklyn

Ian

Spencer

Nicky

Kaygen

Bryan

Dehidra

Johnny

Sabrina

Tyson

chasity

Max

Elana

Summer

Tala

Rei

Tia

They all met back in front of Boris' office.All 23 of them.Then they all walked in and Boris was shocked to see all of the people they were helping get out."Well,I see you decided to help alot of people be relised."He said discusted."Ofcourse.We do tend to be a bit popular with being,helpful."Sama calmly answered."Your limosine,or should I say limosines will be arriveing in 20 minutes.You should get your possesions and report to the front gates emidiately."Boris spilled.They turned and walked out.You could hear a loud buzz of people in the halls,and ofcourse it was the 23 of them.Going to get their things to be free from this place.

In 15 minutes they all were at the front gates waiting."Tala,I cant wait to get away from here!"Summer excitedly exclaimed."Me either."He bubbled.Nicky and Kaygen were jumping up and down laughing.Kai was holding hand with Chasity and Sama was kissing Tyson.Things had to get worse before they got any better but it was all worth it."So Dehidra,were ya goin when we leave?"Bryan asked his **new **girlfriend."I guess go back home to Le'Bronx.I still have to go back to school and workk my job.Thats as good as it gets I guess."She finished."Rei,is this goodbye?Are you going back home to China?"Tia sobbed."No Tia!I'll never leave you to be alone!I love you."He said to her,right beofre he passionately kissed her."OOOOOOOOOooO!Tia!"Summer teesed."Ok sum,oh mah gosh!Look!white limos!"Tia screamed as two white limosines pulled arround to the gates. Bryan, Dehidra, Johnny, Sabrina, Tyson, chasity, Max, Elana, Summer,Tala,Rei,Tia,Kai,and Sama all dot into one limo,as Xeon, Victory, Kathrine, Nicky, Kaygen, Ian,Spencer,Valix,and Brooklyn got in the other.They drove away frome the abbey praying that this was their last time being cose to it.After a while they pulled up infront of a huge mansion.Half of them were asleep but Kai Chasity Summer Tala Tyson and Sama were awake.

eight months,two weeks and seven days later...

Summer was walking down the sidewalk in italy with Tala when her cell rang,"Yellow?" "Summer?" "Yeah/" "Get your but to Paris now!" "Why?Is something wrong?" "Oh yea!Sama is goin into labor!" "Ok I'll be there." "We sent a private jet to you.go to the airport and get on it." "Ok.Bye." "Bye." they got into her 06Mustang and drove to the airport.When they got there they borded the jet.In one half hour,Summer and Tala were on the closest landing strip to the hospital.She rushed out of the plane with Tala close behind her.THe two of them ran into the hospital and Tyson rushed up to them.As far as summer could see,Tyson called the entire gang."She's in the delivery room and she's waiting for you SUmmer."Tyson babbled. She nodded and went up to the desk."Uh,my names Summer Moore and im here to help my friend Sama Hawth through her Labor."She calmly said."Room 121"The nurse at he desk answered her...

Samantha:Thats chapter Eight!Things seem to be getting jucy!

Rei:Yep,about as jucy as a rock in the middle of the desert in the middle of summer.

Summer;Did you say something about me?

Rei:No I ment the season Summer!

Summer:Which season?

Rei:Summer!

Summer:What?

Rei:Summer!

Summer:What?

Samantha:Well,I guess sinse Kai isnt here to creep us out,Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter#9

Special Delivery!

Summer ran to the room were Sama was and swung open the door."Ms.Moore?"A doctor in all white asked."Yes."Summer chirped."Here,go put these on."He said as he handed her a set of scrubs. She nodded and took them. When she had them on she went back into the room.A woman doctor was in there now."Sama, calm down."Summer said."Well,its kinda hard to do when your about to give life to something. and to top it all off, my boyfriend will probably pass out cause he'll look over the curtain and see the baby!"Sama panicked. Summer shook her head and walked over to the bed Sama was on and said,"Tyson, do me a favor. When you pass out, drop that way."He gave her a death look then turned his attention to Sama who was undergoing another contraction."Sama, I need you to push on this one."The nurse commanded. Tyson's eye widened and he walked over to hold her hand .In a matter of minutes Sama had a baby and it was a female.

"Sama!You did it!"Summer yelled jumping up and down in suspense."Duh...what do ya think I should name her?"Sama asked."Don't know, its your kid you choose."Summer answered."Sama,we need to ask you what the child's name is so we can put it on her birth certificet."A nurse questioned."Hmm, I'll name her Heaven Nicole Granger."Sama reluctently answered."What a beautiful name."The nurse bubbled as she handed Heaven to Sama.She had lilac eyes with dark purple surrounding her pupil and on the rim of her iris.She was smileing at her mom,Sama."Hi Heaven,Im your mommy,thats your daddy,Sama caughed,.'who is a moron.'and thats your godmother Summer."Sama told her. Summer smiled and walked out to the lobby where Bryan ,Dehidra, Sabrina ,Johnny, Chasity, Kai, Tala, Elana, Max, Tia, and Rei were waiting to here the news about the baby."Well?"Chasity asked impatiently."It's a baby girl!"Summer happily chimed."Great!Its another one of us home girls!"Tia yelled."Oh no! Not another one of you guys!"Johnny joked."Shut up! Im glad I was born a girl."Sabrina shot at him .Summer shook her head and walked back into the delivery room."Their arguing about it being a girl. God forbid!"Summer laughed. Sama began to cry hysterically."Ahhh! What's wrong with her?"Tyson yelled."Mood swing in motion."Summer answered. Sama stopped crying and started laughing."Haha! That was funny!"She yelled."Oh great, so now she's hysterical!"Tyson said in a bored tone of voice.

Things went on like that forever. Then the nurses let the others come in to see Sama and Heaven."Man, I thought you girls couldn't get any moodier."Rei joked."Oh, you should see how moody I get!''Tia laughed as Rei started to freak out. "I'm just kidding. Besides you know the only time I freak is once a month."Tia joked as she once again saw Rei make a face and blush. Chasity was holding Heaven rocking her back and forth .Kai was standing behind her ,looking at her face. "You'd make a great mother." He whispered in her ear."Oh no, I ain't getting pregnant."Chasity said,cracking up in the process.

About 3 years later Sama's daughter was 3 and Sama and the others were 17. She let her older brother's daughter, Cassie baby-sit Heaven so that she could go out. They intended on going to a concert .A Green Day concert to be exact. Johnny was the one to take them. Something about being royalty or rich or something like that...um he could get them in for free doh! Summer was sitting in her car waiting for Tala. When he got in he was wearing a Black T shirt with silver "American Eagle"written on it, dark ripped up jeans and black shoes. His hair was spiked up really messy like. "Tala you look hot!"Summer moaned seductively."You think I look hot? But your making me lustful! Im poking fun at ya..No actually you are! "He lustfully spoke. Summer was wearing a pink tube top, mini skirt, and white high-heel sandals. Her hair was in dredlocks with pink diamond stars in it."Tala, please don't say that .I don't feel like sex right now...I feel nauseated."She groaned.Tala smirked, "I'm sure you do." "No,Relly IpukeAm sick.Thank God she had the window down or she would have spewed in her mustang! Tala would have been irritated big time! Since he bought it for her as a birthday gift. "You ok?"Tala enquired with worry in his spirit. "Yeah merely a slight turn nauseated that's all." "Are you certain? Your n't your self."He concluded. "Yeah, I'm all right !Now lets get going before we're late."She lashed out. "I love you Summer."Tala spoke softly before kissing her gently on the lips. " I love you likewise babe."Summer giggled post passionately kissing him.

They drove off and started to the concert. "Tala...what if...what if im pregnant same as Sama was?"She enquired, her voice uptight and shaken. "Summer, don't dwell on it. It's okay, your not. I used a condom every last one I swear."Tala guaranteed. Summer blinked about three times and giggled. "Tala, look, from time to time rubbers don't work... ok if I am..well you know..pregnant I shall freak out! It's not like we could have done anything about it.. Hell! Now I'm probably 'Great With Baby' or whatever you call that shit!" She said while balling her eyes out. Tala made her pull over the car and he talked to her, "Tee's.. Listen to me. Your not 'Great with baby' and if you were you would be 'Great with child'! I would never neglect you, I'd do anything for you and our daughter or son or both! Hehe, If it's the two, I'm well timed in bed. But I do love you and would never leave you for a thing like you being pregnant." He smiled at her and winked, "Besides,it would mean I did it right." She got out of the car and went to his side.She opend the door and sat in his lap.They started makeing out and in about 20 minutes they were done.Tala got in the driver side and drove the rest of the way.

About 30 minutes later they were at the concert. Tala found a parking-space and pulled in. Summer looked at Tala and got out. Sama came sprinting over and squeezed Summer. "Sama, you were pregnant and you look better than me!" Summer gagged. She had on a colorless Hollister v-neck, faded jeans with rips and splits and paint splattered on them as well, and light-blue puma shoes. Her hair was right down her back. Tyson was wearing a tan and dark-brown Hollister polo-shirt ,torn up jeans and black and white Nike Shox.His hair was the same it always was. Rei walked over to speak to Tala. He was wearing a dark-blue American-Eagle Tee-shirt and tan Hollister shorts with tan sandals .His hair was kind of like Kai's but a bit more tamed and of-course black. Tia hurried over and embraced Sama and Summer. She was donning a cherry-red, crimson, and black halter knee-length dress that was twinkling with silver glitter and crystals. She was wearing silver high-heeled boots that run up to just below her knees. Her hair was straightened and had red steaks through out I mean red not like orange. Kai soon showed up with Chasity. She was wearing a halter belly shirt that was silver and tight leather pants with silver heels. Her blonde hair was in ringlets around her face. Kai was wearing a red tee-shirt with a faded denim jacket and faded jeans with red and gold flames on the bottom and red Van's skate-boarding shoes.

Max and the others arrived later and they went in.They had front row seats!Summer sat down next to Tala and sighed, "I really hope this is a good concert I still feel a little sick and ...I. . . . . oh god!puke don't want to chuck everywhere." She barked very stung. "Summer you probably need something to drink. Here, you can have mine. Summer took 1 drink and spued it out. "Tala, This taste like Miller Light!It's alcohol!"She puffed. "OOOOKAY That's not mine uh here this one is." Tala laughed. "Ok but I wanna keep this 1!" Summer smiled, pointing to the alcoholic hard liquor in her hand. "Whoa, you can't we're under-age! "Ok.. If you do, I'll drive deal?" Tala enquired. "Yep! It's a deal! Do you still have my keys?" Summer demanded. "Yeah."Tala responded, eyeing Summer mistrustfully. Summer giggled and drained the cup of Pepsi. She gazed at the spirit playfully and took a gulp. "Bloc! This stuff tastes terrible." She said to none in particular. Sama looked over at her "What tastes terrible?" She inquired. "Liquorhiccup" Summer said looking down at the cup. "Oh, I want some!" She aforesaid. She looked over her shoulder at Tyson and tossed him the keys. " What are you doing!"Tyson half yelled. "I am doing nothing that's your business!" She barked. He rolled his eyes and looked away. Summer handed Sama the cup and she drank 3 drinks, "It's not that bad." Sama said coughing .Tala leaned forward and saw Sama with the cup, "It you breast-feed that kid of yours,that will make it drunker that god knows what!" Summer looked at him weird and asked, "Have you been having kids and not telling me about it?"

Samantha:Thats chapter 9

Sama:Why am I drinking?Thats poor judgement!

Summer:Hehe Tala...how do you know so much about kids?

Tala:Sex Ed aka Health

Summer:Oh

Kai:Damn I sound hot!

Chasity: Ok then...

Tyson:Please review while we give Kai his shots ().0

Kai:Ahhhhhh!NOOOOOO T.T


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh, nope...Well none I remember anyway." Tala joked. Summer drunkishly shook her head.

Tia peered over at Sama and saw her half wasted. "Oh my god Sama! What the hell are you drinking?"

Sama looked up from the floor and blinked at Tia "Well im uh im not sure hiccup what it is hiccup but it hiccup sure is stronghiccup." Tia looked away and kissed Rei.❀

"What did I do...What do you want?" Rei asked.

"Nothing, and I want you." Tia giggled. Sama checked up on Tyson. Well actually, as drunk as she was, she was checking up on about 5 Tysons'...

"Hey Tyson...are the five of you ok?" She stammered rather out of it.

"Sama what the fuck are you drinking?" He yelled, causing about everyone in the arena to look at him like he was nuts or something.

"Um Tyson, dude, she is so completely wasted!" Johnny laughed, "See listen to what she'll say. Banana."

"Daisy's" Sama bubbled. Nearly everyone did an anime fall but Sama.

Tyson freaked out, "Oh shit, your fucking serious!"

Summer looked at Tala, "You donkey fucking dick head, this is your fault!"

"What the fuck? How the hell is this MY fault? You handed it to her." Tala rebelled.

"Because I don't want anyone mad at me." Summer said giving Tala the puppy dogie face.

"Fine, but you owe me!" Tala whispered. "Tyson, dude I gave her the drink. I didnt know what it was. Sorry man."

"What? Are you serious? I should kick your ass right now!" Tyson yelled.

"You want to try that out?" Tala growled, balling his hands into fists as he stood.

"Nope."Tyson stuttered, backing down.

"You two should stop acting like dumb-arse's!" Sama slurred.

"Drunkie Mc. Drunk Drunk is right.." Bryan laughed.

"Shut up you jack ass!" Dehidra yelled at her lavender-haired companion.

The night proceeded on for a while in silent argument before the band began to play. They were all having a good time, a really good time...

Tala grabbed Summer's hand, "Summer, I want to know, if your knocked up."

"Tala, babe. I'm.. Im really not sure, I think I might be."

"I love you, and Im scared for you. If you are, it'll be okay. If not, that's okay too."

Chasity grabbed Kai's arse, causing him to jump. "What?" He asked.

"Fuck you Hiwitari." She remarked.

" Now? I cant!" Kai smirked.

" I said fuck you not 'Fuck me'!" Chasity yelled.

**The Next Morining**

Tyson rolled over and looked at Sama, she was still asleep. He figured she would be for a while, since she was probably hung over. But her eyes fluttered open, "Good morning Tyson." She whispered.

"Good morning, did you sleep okay?" He asked. Sama nodded.

"I love you," she whispered before she kissed him.

"I love you too," He whispered back. Then he got up and walked away, into the bathroom.

Sama sat up and rubbed her tired eyes, "I feel like I got hit by a truck." Then she saw Tyson walking back into the room. She stood to walk over to him, and the she put her arm arround his neck and kissed him sweetly.

"Marry me?" He whispered when they parted.

"What?" Sama gasped, shocked.

Tyson got down on one knee and said "Sama, I love you and always will. We've been through a lot together and you've had my child, so please marry me." Tyson told her. He pulled out a little red box and opened it. In it was a white silver wedding band with a beautiful sapphire with small swirls of diamonds. He took it out and slid it onto Sama's ring finger, "Please say you will."

"Tyson, I love you! Of course I will. I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
